The Twins of Death
by Germany88
Summary: BOOK 1!Death the Kid and his twin sister Exadire are prepared to enter the DWMA and make new friends ,But when Kid meets Maka he asks Exadire for held in romance to help him be with Maka, But when the twins reveal a power they themselves never knew about will Kid still have a chance to be with Maka or will this power scare her away for good? KiMa Pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Cause im bored and I just had to but you the viewers should answer my question after this**

**The Twins of Death**

The night was dark and silent you could hear a feather drop the laughing moon was the same grinning with an evil gleam that would make you shudder. Two teens that were twins stood on the roof of the building hold twin pistols on their hands they held a glare that would challenge a hawk's stare. Their appearance consisted of inky black hair in an emo boy style as their bangs hung over their eyes symmetrically but still revealed the beautiful vibrant golden irises they held, their skin was a milky pale and smooth to the touch, they wore black long sleeve dress shirts that was folded up to their elbows they wore a white tie with a grey shinigami skull on the tip, they wore white suspenders and white belts to held up their black skinny jeans that were slightly loose, along with black and white converse, they wore shinigami shaped skull rings on their fingers and the pistols they held on each hand was upside down with their pinkies on the triger.

"Tell me Exadire do you sense their souls coming towards us?" the one on the right asked the one on the left who nodded

"Yes Kid they are certainly coming" Exadire answered with a slight British accent in her voice Kid smirked in satsfaction

"Wonderful lets get them" Kid stated in a calm dark tone in his voice, Exadire nodds and the two dropped down to the ground landing gracefully on their feet before them stood two creatures one was tall and skinny as hell it's eyes were coal black and held a stare of hunger towards the twins its fingers and toes were replaced with talons its teeth were as sharp as a sharks and its skin was grey. The other was hairy with red glowing eyes, knife looking nails on its fingers, it's teeth were a hideous yellow and held a breath of a horrid odor it would melt a person it too held a gleam of hunger in his eyes.

The Twins lifted their weapons and aimed them towards the creature

"Jacob and Serain your souls are ours for the taking" the twins stated in unison, when they said this they quickly jumped in the to avoid the slash coming from the hair pre-kishin the two back flipped and kicked their heads and back flipped and stood on the ground and started shot 2 soul wavelength bullets at the creatures as they started to rot into black leaving behind 2 red souls floating in the air, the twins sighed in annoyance

"I swear Kid this is too easy for us" Exadire stated with a look of annoyance

"I agree true but this is mission father gave us so it can't be helped Liz, Patti" Kid through his weapons in the air which then let two girls appear from a pink light that emanated from the guns one shorter with jaw- lengthed blonde hair and large blue eyes and tan skinned the other tall with waist- lengthed brown hair and eyes that were smaller but still big blue eyes

"Sam, Dean" Exadire stated throwing her guns behind her with green light emanating from it allow two boys to appear the smaller one had a fake Mohawk style brown hair with tan skin and grey eyes the taller one with wavy hair brown hair and tan skin

"Easy!? ARE YOU TWO NUTS THOSE GUYS WERE FREAKEN HARD TO CATCH AND YOUR SAYING IT WAS FREAKEN EASY!?" Liz stated flailing her arms in the air franticly as Dean and Patti laughed at the scene, Sam face palming

"Liz calm down before you wake the people that live here and I have to agree with them" sam stated calmly til Liz grabbed him by his shirt

"Are you freaken siding withem DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!"

" You have one to since you're Kid's weapon too so im not the only one with a death wish here"

"I take that rather offensive" Kid stated while sweat dropping

"Liz the mission was easy it took two bullets to kill them so you two eat your souls so we can report to father" Exadire stated refering to Liz and Sam who nodded and ate the souls without another word Exadire tookout a hand he mirror fogged it and wrote

"42-42-564 when ever you want to knock on Death's door" the mirror started to ring and a person in a shinigami skull shaped mask wearing a cloak that covers his entire body is shown

"Hey hey! Hi hi how's it hanging?" the man asked in a silly sounding voice

" father Kid and I have collected Jacob and Serain's souls

"That quickly?! How wonderful my two kids are growing up so fast and strong im so proud" Lord Death gushed with happiness while wiping a fake tear.

"say father?" Kid started

" we were wondering if we could attend your school Death Weapon Miester Academy?" theis statement left Lord Death in shock

" but Kiddo your both reapers you are required to know everything" Lord Death debated But Exadire countered

" That maybe so Father however Liz, Patti, Dean and Sam aren't and we don't want to risk giving them new partners so we wish to join so they could gain better knowledge then what they know plus it could also be a away for them to gain friends and not just Kid and I" Exadire Stated calmly

"Ugh… I suppose you could enter but you two need to gain friends as well and learn to open up to others" Lord Death dealed which made them huff but complied

"DEAL" they stated in unison they hung up and started to head home looking rather annoyed but relieved

**Author's Note:**

**Well that's the prologue of the story so far hoped you guys enjoyed it just R&R and the amount of reviews I get will determine whether or not I continue it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**YAY I GOT REVIEWS! This ish awesome but I forgot to do something in the first chapter I can't believe im not arrested for yet O_O **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I do not own Soul Eater nor Sam and Dean their from Supernatural (awesome show by the way XP)**

**I only own my OC's **

The day was symmetrical in Kid's eyes the clouds and sun were perfectly aligned in a symmetrical manor it brought a smile towards Kid as he looked out the balcony. He stood up and wore his attire from yesterday knowing Exadire would do the same. He headed out his room rushing towards the kitchen and sat on the chair near the kitchen counter as Exadire stood there cooking eggs and bacon while toasting bread she always added a secrete ingredient to everything she cooked it made everything she or anyone cook taste better than tasting heaven and only she knows how to make this special ingredient.

"Exadire how much longer I thing my stomach is starting to growl louder" Kid complained when Exadire was about to answer Kid's stomach growled as loud as chubaka which made Exadire shake her head playfully.

"Don't worry Chubaka the food is almost ready" Exadire stated, this made Kid pout at the remark of his stomach being compared to that hairy beast from Star wars but smiled non the less. Sam and Liz came down arguing with one another about yesterday Dean and Patty only watched the two while laughing at the pathetic verbal fight. Exadire sighed and shook her head in disapproval as she placed the 6 plates down and took out the ingredients for their lunch and finished the sandwiches and placed them in the bento boxes. When finished they all left towards the school

(~Time Skip~)

An albino boy and a bluentte with blue eyes stood at the enternce of the DWMA whating for someone the bluenette was looking impatient the albino looked calm as he watched the impatient boy then sighed.

"Black Star their not gonna show if you keep looking so damn impatient nor will complain work" the albino stated towards the blunnete who looked at the Albino and started flailing his arms in aggravation.

"I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN SOUL! THEY ARE DISRESPECTING A GOD WHICH IS A SIN THEY SHALL FEEL MY WRATH O-"

"Who are you two?" This question caused Soul and Black Star to look at the direction of where Patti, Liz, Kid, Exadire, Sam and Dean which made Black Star to smirk happily and pointed towards the two accusingly

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE YOUR GOD WAIT YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"

"You a God if that so I've never met an arrogant god much a human at that" Exadire remarked with her soulless eyes and Kid only shook his head with his hand on his forehead

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR GAD IN SUCH A WAY GET READY TO BE PUNISHED!" Black Star ran towards Exadire only to see her disappear "what the?" she reappeared towards Black Stars side kicked him to the side and sent him flying making him grunt and slide backwardsand looked pissed "what the hell ? How did you attack me so easily without a weapon?" Exadire shook her head in disapproval

" Your joking? Your too premature in fighting when you dashed towards me you were open for an attack, if I used my weapons I would have killed you easily come back to me when you've improved your combat skills" Exadire motioned Kid and the others to follow, which they complied and entered the school leaxing, Black Star looking irritated at the fact he lost so easily Soul walked up to Black Star coolly.

"that was the fasts battle I've seen between you and another only difference is you lost" Soul sighed but grinned "your gonna try to beat that guy up aren't you?" Black Star smirked and looked towards Soul with a look that read "you know it" and stood up happily then dragged Soul into the school screaming "YAHOO" and entered class where Liz, Patti, Kid, Exadire, Dean and Sam were sitting within and Black Star started yapping about how much of a god he is till

"MAKAAAAA CHOP!" a girl with sandy blonde hair placed into symmetrical pigtails held beautiful shade of emerald green eyes and held a large textbook which hovered over the now unconscious Black Star. This particular girl caught Kid's eye which he started to admire her symmetry

"_who is that perfect angel of symmetry?_" Kid thought to himself feeling his face warm up, which made Exadire chuckle.

"Kid you look love struck in away its doesn't suit you but its cute to see your having the moment called 'love at first sight' let me guess the girl that hit that Black Star kid with a textbook?" Kid nodded furiously at the suggestion then came up with an idea

"Exadire?"

"Hmm?"

"I need your help with this whole romance thing" Kid gets on his knees and startes begging "I beg of you to help do a favor for your brother PWEEEEEEAAAASSSEE?!" Exadire looked at him and pinched the bridge of her nose embarrassingly and waved her hand reassuringly

"Of course I'm gonna help, but don't do that your embarrassing me" Exadire stated feeling her face heat up from embarrassment as Kid smiled victoriously and sat down smiling as Exadire sighed and rested her chin on her palm while still blushing at the akward moment.

"_dispite the embarrassing moment its good to see Kid find love even though its love at first sight but i really got to get him to stay calm though he might end up asking the girl to be his girlfriend hopefully she won't Maka chop him for that... my guess is her name is Maka interesting after class I'll befriend her in away she'll be mine and Kids first friend besides Liz, Patti, Dean and Sam_" Exadire stood up and walked down towards Maka tapped her shoulder and bent backwards when Maka attempted another "Maka chop" which her textbook is now hovering over her face"my apologise for walking up behind you but was it necessary to try to hit me with that book?" Exadire asked

"Oh I'm sorry about that i thought you were my weapon Soul Eater" Maka quickly removed her textbook in which Exadire stood up straight "my name is Maka Albarn whats yours?" Exadire smiled lightly and answered

"Exadire Death" Exadire felt Kid peak over her shoulder timidly and chuckles "this is my twin brother Death the Kid call him Kid he's shy at times around girls" Maka giggled at the scene.

"how cute" Maka commented "have you met-"

"Black Star tried to attack us when we were at the enterance of the school he failed miserably" Exadire stated plainly As Kid clung over her shoulder.

"he is a bit to energetic and expected the irony was he thought he was gonna punish us but Exadire brought him down with one kick" Kid stated acting alitte more braver, Maka stood shocked at the expination

"wow you must be super skilled to bring Black Star down so easily plus this breaks his record of continuous wins against everyone" Maka smirked at this "finally he's been beating up everyone so much to prove his strength and lost to a girl, Exadire you are a legend for female kind" this caused Exadire to chuckle

"_Maka Albarn you are perfect in everyway even your personality i can't wait to learn more about you_" Kid thought to himself as he stood behind Exadire smiling at the scene before him

**Author's Note:**

**YESH CHAPTER 1 IS FINISHED R&R PWEASE! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note:**

**Me: Okay since im feeling nice today**

**Maka: more like Kid begged you**

**Me: okay Kid begged me to update because I got 8 reviews**

**Kid: (V) ^w^ (V)**

**Me: anyways here's chapter 2 Exadire do the honors please**

**Exadire: sure Exadire. doesn't own Soul Eater nor Sam and Dean they belong to their rightful owners**

**Kid: that was strange its like you spoke in 3****rd**** person**

**Exadire:…. no comment**

"MAKA!" Maka looked at the direction her name came from and saw Soul run towards her "man it isn't cool to run… anyways have you met the new students and heard one of them beat Black Star?" Maka nodded in reply as Soul continued "turns out Shinigami-sama never told us he had kids much less twins" this left Maka shocked.

"You mean to tel me that Exa-chan and Kiddo-kun are reapers?!" Maka asked looking fascinated Soul however looked confused then realized those were their nicknames she gave them and shook it off

"Yup those two are the real deal of premature reapers much to our dismay they are still stronger, faster and more skilled then the both of us thought I tell you that with those two together they are almost as strong as Shinigami-sama" Soul stated calmly then smirked "they should be awesome inspiration for us to improve ourselves am I right?" Maka grinned determinely and pumped her fist in the air.

"This is perfect with them around and their strength its perfect motivation now I have to know more about them" Maka stated enthusiastically as Soul chuckled

* * *

"Exadire I need advice NOW!" Kid stated while shaking Exadire rapidly then stopped and watched her dust off her clothes and sighed.

"alright first things first calm down and breath, you in love not dying, second before you ask her out try being friends with her because you just met her get to know her first see what her interests and hobbies are," Exadire stated calmly as Kid was writing this down "wait a few weeks realize your feelings then ask her out when that day comes try to be calm and if you want I could hang with her a lot and give you an update on what her status is" Kid looked happy and nodded I agreement

"That's genius Exadire but I too should hang around her I don't want to feel stalkerish about this" Kid stated feeling his expression go embarrassed again, she chuckles and rests her hand on his head and lifted his head up and held eye contact.

"Kid your not a stalker its not like your taking stuff from her like hair, mucus, saliva and sweat and holding a shrine of her cause if you do I'll have to fix that" Exadire stated as she removed her hand and placed it on her hip "now come on its Lunch time and your stomach is gonna growl loudly like this morning" she stated plainly as she started walking off making Kid fluster and run after her.

"Exadire WAIT UP!" he reached her just to drag her to the cafeteria Kid and Exadire were sitting in an empty table since Liz, Sam, Patti and Dean were no where to be found. And ate their lunch in peace only to hear mummers coming from the other students. This left the two confused at what was going on.

* * *

"Whats up with everyone whispering?" Kid asked in confusion and felt a dark aura emanating from Exadire who held a dark glint in her eyes. Luckily for Kid he grew used to her glares of terror since with that glare everyone turned away and went back to what they were doing. He chuckled at the site and continued eating happily.

"Mind if we join you?" that voice instantly made Kid's face flush so Exadire choose to answer calmly and rested her cheek on her palm with her other hand sticking out

"Be our guest" for some reason there were squeals from the girls and a few guys (you should know the sexual orientation of the guys who squealed). This made Exadire look at everyone with a raised eyebrow "what just happened?" Maka on the other hand understood what happened and sat down while Soul was laughing at what happened

"Something tells me they think you're a male" Maka stated sweat dropping and Exadire looked ready to kill. Kid and Soul just watched the two and Soul turned to Kid and point towards Exadire.

"Exadire's a girl?"

"Of course she's a girl…. Yes that means Black Star lost to female" Kid stated as if he knew what Soul was gonna ask next. Soul on the other hand looked traumatized.

"This is going to be the most strangest years of life," Exadire stated with her head on the table as Kid patted her back

"Its okay you'll survive"

"*sigh*I guess so but... they think I'm a guy you would feel down if you were considered a girl" Exadire stated as she sat up straight and took a bite of her sandwich, Kid thought about being mistaken for a girl til he started getting flustered again anddropped his head on the table in shame right until Exadire gave him, his sandwich he then happily ate it with pride.

"Wanna try?" Exadire asked as she held out two sandwiches towards Maka and Soul. Soul took it and ate it thinking it was gonna taste like a regular old sandwich til he took his first bite he looked like he was gonna attack Exadire for more.

"Let me give it a taste," Maka took the sandwich and she felt like her happy place was replaced with the sandwich. "wow this is.. wow i don't think there are words to describehow delicious this is, I feel so jealous of you culinary skills" Maka complimented.

"Thanks though i find them to be both a blessing and a curse" Exadire reponded Kid side hugged Exadire and grinned.

"I for one still find it more of a blessing then a curse" Kid stated proudly which made them all chuckle in amusement

* * *

An evil laugh was heard a cloaked figure watched the twins, Maka and Soul with amusement. It held a grin of pure wicked desires and you didn't need Soul Perception to sense the adulterated soul this person or thing held.

"Those 3 miesters hold such powerful souls they would make such wonderful allies to fight against Lord Death all I must do is control them and they become my new puppets MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**Author's Note:**

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry but that's the end of chapter 2 saddly I hope this chapter came out well but that's up to you guys so R&R PWEASE!XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**YEAH MORE VIEWS! Damn people are starting to love this story awesome now then…. KIDDO-KUN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Kid: Right Exadire. doesn't own soul eater neither Sam and Dean… where ever they are**

* * *

"Those two are really something aren't they Soul?" Maka stated with joy as Soul grinned at the comment. They were currently walking home but took the long way there.

"I agree they really are something plus seems Exadire is an awesome cook that sandwich tasted better then expected" Soul replied as drool started to drip out of the corner of his lips. Maka rolled her eyes at his reaction but understood the reason, she had to admit after tasting Exadire's cooking it brought her culinary skills to shame as she sighed.

"Say we should hang out with them for the weekend I mean they are really fun to be around and hopefully we get to eat something more tan just sandwiches" Maka stated looking dreamily at the idea of eating Exadires cooking again(**ALL HAIL EXADIRE QUEEN OF COOKING!**) 'til she bumps into Kid from behind and ended up causing them to fall to the ground. "ow.. OH GOSH KID IM SO-" Maka never got to finish her sentence for she was lost in Kid's golden eyes. It took a lot of will power to not blush on the spot in Kid's position and remembered something Exadire told during class

"_If anything happens within contact of skin or accidental bump use as much will power as possible if you blush every time this moment occurs she'll only think you're the type that isn't comfortable in physical contact and try to keep from touching you, its best if you just let it go and stay calm and act like you would as the gentlemen you are_" '_I hope her advice works because I feel like blood is rushing to my head already_' Kid stood up and looked towards Maka calmly and stuck his hand out "it's alright Maka here let me help you up"

At the scene before Exadire she wanted to smile but didn't just blinked.

"Oy, Maka you alright?" Exadire asked, from the sound of her voice brought Maka back to reality and accepted Kid's hand

"Yeah I'm fine Exadire I just froze for a second is all" Maka responded as innocently as possible but the blush on her cheeks stated otherwise which pleased Exadire knowing exactly what froze Maka

'_Kid's eyes distracted her from reality and seeing from that blush on her face something tells me she starting to gain interest in Kid this seems to be getting faster then expected, this perfect if this keeps up Kid might have a girlfriend in approximately 3-4 weeks but knowing him he'd want a relationship with her in 8 so we'll just have to keep him looking clueless to her feelings_' Exadire then saw soul who seemed to hold a knowing look and smirking at Maka's reaction "come on Kid we should head home" Kid nodded and was about to walk away when Maka grabbed his wrist.

"Wait before you go, want to hangout this saturday?" Maka asked as she grinned happily Kid looked at Exadire who nodded.

"We'd love to"

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Sorry it was short this time hopefully I don't ge****t a mob of KiMa in front of my house tomorrow morning anyways hope it came out alright so..**

**R&R PWEASE! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Note:**

**I LOVE THAT YOU ALL LOVE THIS STORY NOW Chapter five has finally arrived everyone now KIDDO-KUN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Kid: Exadire. doesn't own Soul Eater nor Sam and Dean**

* * *

Maka and Soul were walking towards Kid and Exadire's Mansion when they knocked on their door out revealed Kid and Exadire wearing matching white bandanas and approns wearing a yellow polo shirt black skinny jeans and yellow with white sole Adidas.

"Oh hey Maka and Soul you came earlier then expected," Exadire commented as Kid removed his bandana and appron and removed hers after he finished.

"Are you two ready to hang out?" Soul asked calmly

"of course just let me grab Exadire' and my beanie then we could leave," Kid responded and ran in the house

"Why do you need your beanies?" Maka question Exadire

"Kid isn't fond of our sanzu lines so when we go out we wear beanies to hide from the public so he won't feel like everyone will "judge" our symmetry" Exadire explained as Kid returned with his beanie on and placed Exadire's beanie on her head and grabbed her hand and started walking with pride

"LETS GO!" Kid stated with so much enthusiaism and turned left then made a U turn to the right and made another U turn to the front yard where Maka and Soul were still standing "question where exactly are we going?" Kid asked looking confused as Exadire sweat dropped

"Well we were thinking of going to Kareoke Night," Maka responded as Soul nodded in agreement

"Exadire they used used your Middle name," Kid commented as Exadire replied

"I should sue them for that," Exadire stated with a stern expression, Kid nodded in agreement Maka only giggled and Soul laughed his head off. The 4 of them started walking towards Kareoke Night to find it packed and full of singers most of them were pretty bad, which made them groan in annoyance for at least one decent singer. Thats when Kid smirk deviously and signed himself up and his sister without Exadire noticing. They took their seats in an empty table. The announcer went upstage to when the red headed tan short girl got off stage looking pretty confident. she saw Kid and Exadire and went to look for her friend and walked towards a burnette boy who wore a black beanie was slightly tan had grey eyes brown hair that was peaking out of his beanie. When he's friend told him where they were he quickly got up with her and walked up to the two of them.

"Exadire, Kid?!" the boy asked in shock but no as shocked as the girl beside him

"Julian, Marely?!" Exadire started with full shock in her voice Marely instantly hugged Exadire's with glee

"EXA-CHAN I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" Marely stated in a childish tone squeezing the life out of her.

"Marely..Can't..BREATHE" Exadire managed to state with the lack of oxygen, Marely quickly let go as Exadire breathe the air as her lucgs cried greedily fro oxygen and allow the carbon dioxide to escape out of her system. "Okay this day can't get any better Maka Soul this is Julian and Marely they are friends of mine from when Kid and I were kids"

"S'up"

"HI!"

"Pleasure is all mine its an honor to meet new people"

"Yo"

"Now then Exadire we should get on stage" Kid stated calmly leaving Exadire confused

"What do you mean?" she asked

"We shall be singing kareoke together just like when we were little"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**CLIFFHANGER! anyways this where you guys come in now all of you i want a duet song that Kid and Exadire could sing then Ima choose the top three and make a poll for you guys to vote which ever song gets the most votes will appear for the Twins to sing**

**Sarah Urashima: sorry didn't put your OC in here yet im still trying to figure out how to put her in but don't worry she will be in here just not yet so be patient :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Turns out I found a song that fits guess Ima use it but thanks those of you who choose songs I really appreciate your particapation KIDDO- KUN YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Kid: well since you changed your name I use a different name**

**Me: oh hush its for mine and Exadire's sake **

**Kid: yeah true… Daughter of a Shinigami doesn't own Soul Eater nor Sam and Dean**

* * *

"Sorry but I find my ears are deciving me but I thought you said we're singing" Exadire stated while pretending to clean her ears, Kid grinned

"We are and your favorite song too"

"WHAT!?" Exadire stated with a shocked embarrassed expression that looked like Kid's but made Kid gush since she never used this expression , he grabs her hand leads her up stairs dragging her while she's trying to escape when it was too late she looked like a dear in the head lights when the spot light shone amongst the twins.

"Don't worry just get lost in the music Exadire" Kid reassured her as he handed her the mic she only nods

"ALRIGHT LADIES AND GENTLEMAN GET READY TO LISTEN TO STEREO HEARTS!" the announcer stated everyone looked ready to throw up believing the twins would be horrible singers

(Exadire singing: _Italics _

Kid singing: Underlined)

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_And turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

Everyone gave a look of interest when Exadire started her voice was magnifacent as they nodded their heads in approval. Kid was proud to see his sister singing once more and thought singing her favorite with her would be a perfect way to connect to not only his crush but to her's as well too bad she is too denial to admit she likes him.

Gym Class Heroes baby!  
If I was just another dusty record on the shelf  
Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else?  
If I asked you to scratch my back, could you manage that?  
Like yea fucked up, check it Travie, I can handle that  
Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks  
It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks  
I used to, used to, used to, now I'm over that  
'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts

If I could only find a note to make you understand  
I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand  
Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

Maka and Soul looked dumbfounded they were impressed at their ablities with music yet didn't expect them to actually sing in perfect harmony. Julian smiled as he listened to the song Marely was recording them for her ringtone.

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_And turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

Let's go!  
If I was an old-school fifty pound boombox (_remember them?)_  
Would you hold me on your shoulder wherever you walk  
Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops (_turn it up)_  
And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop  
And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me  
When you have to purchase mad D batteries  
Appreciate every mixtape your friends make  
You never know we come and go like on the interstate

I think I finally found a note to make you understand  
If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand  
Just keep me stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune  
You know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo_  
_Oh oh oh oh so sing along to my stereo_

_I only pray you'll never leave me behind (_never leave me_)_  
_Because good music can be so hard to find (_so hard to find_)_  
_I take your head and hold it closer to mine (_yeah_)_  
_Thought love was dead, but now you're changing (_yeah_)__ my mind__ (_come on whoa_)  
_

_My heart's a stereo_  
_It beats for you, so listen close_  
_Hear my thoughts in every no-o-o-te_  
_Make me your radio_  
_Turn me up when you feel low_  
_This melody was meant for you_  
_Just sing along to my stereo_

_Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh to my stereo (_it's your boy Travie_)_  
_Oh oh oh oh (_Gym Class Heroes baby!_) so sing along to my stereo_

Yeah

Everyone in the audience cheered with so much glee its was like they were saved from hell of something. As the twins got down smiling they soon felt something so did Maka and Julian they were looking around trying to locate the powerful soul only to have the ceiling crash open everyone quickly ran out Soul and Marely quickly transformed to their weapon form, Soul being a sythe and Marely being Katana, Saddly Kid and Exadire didn't have their weapons with them Exadire only took out her fingerless gloves and handed Kid his, they put them on and reached in their shirts to take out Yin and Yang symbols Exadire only having Yin and Kid only having Yang, this was their good luck charm given to them from their deceased mother.

Out of the dust appeared a women of multicolored waist long hair, she wore a cloak that was pushed back to reveal the hooker outfit you might see Blair wear. her eyes were of the color purple as she held a sinister smile.

"How precious child miesters believing they could go against I, how pathetic" The women stated with a disgusting high pitch voice, Exadire and Kid growled in annoyance.

"who are you, Witch" Exadire asked with much venom in her voice as the Witch smirk extended to her ears

"My what is this? two Reapers without their weapons it would be much easier to control the both of you this way," The witch stated Maka wasn't enjoying this at all as she watched the Witch with much disgust.

"SHUT UP!" Julian Stated aggrivated as he ran towards the witch who was smirking with much satisfaction she lifted her hand mumbled a few words and rocks from beneath began to emerge and were thrown towards Julian who sliced them only to be crushed between them screaming in pain.

"JULIAN! you..." Exadire started as she and Kid started to glow ever so slightly Kid wasn't happy but was confused at what was happening, Exadire held a glare of pure hatred towards the Witch, as their necklaces began to lift and connected on their own the glow increased rapidly blinding everyone. When the light finally dimmed it revealed a women with white hair and black sanzu lines that reached her shoulders and most of her hair on the left side of her face, the whit part of her eyes were black and her golden eyes were much more vibrant it practicly looked white, she wore a white trench coat and white dress shirt with white short shorts, and white with black sole converse she wore a black belt and suspenders and her expression was infuriated "...you disgusting creature you shall pay!" she stated in a mature adult voice.

The witch looked at the woman with fasination "intresting to see you but i've never thought that you would appear Yin.." the witch stated to the woman with much malice. Yin looked at her with much annoyance.

"how about doing me the favor and DIE Zendaya" Yin spat and Zendaya smirked. The two were having a total stare down Yin then ran towards Zendaya with her hand holding a black substance as she extended it to act like a sword attempting to attack Zendaya who only smiled at her attempts she then lifted her hand and aimed fire towards Yin who easily broke with fist. Zendaya smirked as she disappeared Yin furiously looking around for her

"Hahahaha, I would love to stay and play but i must make my leave for now hope to see you again Yin or even better your brother Yang Hahahahaha" Zendaya stated as she stood on the edge of the broken ceiling and truned to flames to disappear Yin growled as she left.

Maka stood there watching unable to speak of what she encountered, Soul transformed back to his human form and so did Marely the went towards Julian glad to see him alive just with a few fractured bones from being crushed. Maka walked up to Yin in total shock as she got closer she couldn't say a thing but was to late to question her for the yin yang symbols seperated causing Kid and Exadire to reappear Kid caught Exadire seeing she was was weaker in state holding the same thought as Maka

'_What just happened?_'

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**AND SCENE! sorry guys i wanted to upload yesterday bu my mom took the laptop from me so i upload to day I hope this chapter came out well.**

**so... R&R PWEASE! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**Me: I HAVE RETURNED!**_  
_

**Kid: finally took you long enough where have you been anyways?**

**Me: i was having a condition every author will come across to named *dramatic pause* writers block**

**Kid: really? but your like Phineas Flynn-Fletcher when it comes to story ideas this is a first O_o**

**Me: hey Phineas had his day which he couldn't come up with something too**

**Kid: that was the lazy day episode**

**Me: oh yeah... well Kid you could take a break so... EXADIRE YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Exadire: Daughter of a Shinigami doesn't own Soul Eater nor Sam and Dean**

**Kid: *sniff* but thats my line**

**Exadire: oh hush its not the end of the world you know, the moment May wears a skirt is a sigh of the end**

**Me: exactly, everyone would faint looking at my legs now on with the chapter.**

* * *

"Kid what just happened?" Maka asked too shocked at the moment, Kid held his fainted sister in his arms then placed her on his back and looked at Maka before he responded.

"Im not sure what that was or why it happened but I need to take Exadire to Father he should know what to do. Take Julian to the imfirmary please" Maka nodded still shocked at the past events Soul slung Julian's arm around his shoulders and sighed.

"Maka come on we have to take Julian to the imfirmary," Maka finally snapped out of it and ran towards Soul to help him with Julian only to find that Marely was helping so she opened the door to help them out.

"_Who was that women Kid and Exadire turned into whatever that was it didn't seem good from that witches taunting words something tells me thats not the only time she will appear too,_" Maka thought as she walked behind the two weapons and injured miester.

* * *

"FATHER! we need to talk" Kid stated bursting through the Death room with Exadire still on his back but now awake Lord Death loked at the twins with concern only to gush at the scene

"awwww Kiddo and Exadire are playing piggy back rides how adorable~" Lord Death stated Spirit too gushed at the scene and then the two started to have a conversation on how adorable their kids were when they were small gushing in memory lane. Exadire and Kid held the same expression of both shock and embarrassment they even felt a sweat drop emerge from their heads. Kid put Exadire down and she walked towards the two Kid quickly got out of the way.

Exadire cleared her throat and the two adults didn't hear her she tried again only louder still without their attention. She sighed allowing her bangs to cover her eyes then a glisten from one of her eyes was seen meaning she was going to try her move. "Exadirrrrrrrrree... CHOP!" she slammed her hands down both adult's heads, leaving them on the ground twitching as she had and irritation mark on her head. "WE'RE TRYING TO SPEAK TO YOU FOR IT'S AN IMPORTANT MATTER FATHER AND YOU SIDE TRACK YOURSELF WITH MEMORY LANE WE'RE TRYING TO SPEAK TO YOU AND YOU ONLY STALL YOUR WAY OUT NOW ANSWER OUR PLEADS FATHER!" Exadire yelled towards Lord Death everyone in the room looked at her in shock no one would have done something this drastic to Lord Death, yet Exadire did so. "I know I'm not allowed to hit you but it was the only way to gain your attention and I'm sorry go ahead and Reaper chop me I deserve it for what I've done" Exadire replied as she bowed her head closing her eyes waiting for the blow.

Lord Death was enraged at his Daughters actions but knew it was only done to gain his attention and listen to their pleads. "I will not Reaper chop you but if we are to talk its best face to face," Lord death stated, Kid walked up next to Exadire and they looked in shock at their father. He reached for one side of his cloak and pulled it back for there stood a man 6'8 with the same hair style and color as the twins except his sanzu lines were conected, wore a black puffy dress shirt, a red vest, black dress pants and dress shoes removed his large gloves and reached his back pocket for his had size white gloves then reached for his mask to reveal an older version of Kid and Exadire except he doesn't look his age he looks like he's in his 30 and has red eyes.

"Father... we haven't seen your real face for so long," Kid stated in awe, Exadire was plain speechless, "father we need to know when Exadire got super enraged we started to glow white and our necklaces connected on their own then we transformed to a woman who wore all white there was also a Witch there she seemed powerfully it was horrifying she seemed to know the woman in white Father do you know whats going on?" Kid asked, as Exadire looked at him with much ergency as well Lord Death looked at the two with worry in his eyes.

"After all these years, I never thought the battle of the most powerful beings, would ever reiterate once more," Lord Death stated in his real voice to show his serious adittude, "the Women in white as you two refer to was named Yin as you know the symbol of Yin and Yang she represents Darkness, Women and the Earth she is the being who lives mostly in Exadire but must fuse with Kid to ever appear physically, She also has a brother named Yang who represents Light, Men and Heaven he mostly live in you Kid but needs Exadire to also appear physically these two being are what keeps everything in order and are also reapers, their power is passed down by every twin that are reapers in this case you two seeing as you are the only reapers left," Kid and Exadire looked in horror

"Okay so the woman in white is Yin from the Yin and Yang symbol, but, Who was the witch?" Exadire asked, looking at Lord Death as he sighed.

"The witches name is Zendaya she is the offspring of Father time and Mother nature, she was only about to harvest her mother's powers." Lord Death explained "Zendaya wasn't always like how she was she was always urging to be just like her mother however everything changed with her when the Graeae told her, her fortune, They said she will turn evil and bring forth an evil to emerge and rule the land he was meant to conqur, but will fail from two powerful beings of black and white. She knew only two people that fit the discription which were Yin and Yang so she left to train to eliminate them." Lord death continued "however, when the time came they were evenly matched one on on because if Yin and Yang were to step in the same place on the same time it will lead to a great power that will over take them and cause them to destroy all of man kind," Lord Death ended, the twins held a look of horror at what was told to them.

" So if use that power not only will it destroy Zendaya but allow mass chaos to occurr as well?" Exadire asked Lord Death only nodded. "Then there's only one thing left to do..."

"And what would that be?" Lord Death asked

"We will train hard enough to destroy Zendaya together!" they stated in unison

* * *

**Author's note:**

**DONE AGAIN! hope you guys enjoyed it also be on the look out for another story from me! now...**

**R&R PWEASE! X3**


	8. UPDATE!

**Author's Note:**

**Me: HALO!**

**Kid: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Me: what i was hanging out with Japan I plan to do my favorite Hetalia pairing fanfic**

**Kid: JapanxGermany?**

**Me: the very one**

**Kid: your gonna make Japan a girl?**

**Me: YESH HE LOOKS LIKE A GIRL SO IT WORKS X3!**

**Kid: oh death your hyper how much sugar did you eat**

**Me: sugar doesn't make me hyper... spices make me hyper XP**

**Kid: O_O'**

**Me: anyways sorry I haven't updated yet guys I'm having a major Writters block its hell and I'm sick to but i promise by the end of next week I will update i promise**

**Kid: I have a feeling your gonna get reviews of compliants**

**Me: I know right anyways again sorry guys DX So Im accepting any ideas for my next chapter from you guys just PM me your Idea and I'll put into consideration THATS ALL FOLKS!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:**

**HALO! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF THAT IS A VIDEO GAME I USE IT TO SAY HALO! XD**

**Anyways here's chapter 8 the real chapter and not an update sorry this took long to update DON'T KILL ME! either way you kill me you will not read the end! KID YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!**

**Kid: FINALLY! DAUGHTER OF A SHINIGAMI DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER OR SAM AND DEAN! **** YEAH THAT FELT GOOD!**

**KID LANGUAGE!**

**Kid: sorry O_O'**

* * *

Kid and Exadire were using the Thompson sisters and the Winchester brothers practicing their fighting abilities against their father they kept on failing.**  
**

"Your skills are impressive however your weapon choice is poor sadly against Zendaya, you both need scythes" Lord Death stated at his childern who were out of breath and panting.

"there's no way we could find scythes in time before Zendaya brings back that evil father." Exadire explained as Sam and Dean returned to human form exhausted from the training course as Liz and Patty did the same also exhausted.

"Besides even if we did find scythes in time there's no garantee that our soul wavelengths will match." Kid added looking exhausted. Lord Death however smiled (**remember he's in his human form XP**) for he knew two scythes.

"actually there is a scythe that are closer then you think." He stated playfully as the twins groaned in annoyance

"We're well aware of Soul being a scythe father," Exadire explained as she gave a look of utter disappointment.

"Soul has a miester that has been keeping a secrete from you both," Lord Death stated, Kid and Exadire looked at him in total shock.

"MAKA!?"

* * *

Maka was running to the death room to see Lord Death and what may have happened to the twins to ask him about it. When she arrived she saw a worn Kid, Exadire, Thompson sisters and Winchester brothers. The twins looked at her in shock at her arrival.

"MAKA!?"

"What?"

"your part weapon?" Exadire asked with her eyes reading shock. Maka too held this look and looked at Lord Death only to be super shocked at his human form

'_Lord Death is in his human form... this must mean the situation is much more important then even the Kishin waking!_' Maka thought to herself then bowed. "Lord Death I apologise for barging in like this but, the fact your in your human form must mean this situation is much more jeopardising then the Kishin awaking correct?"

"Yes, Maka and this situation needs you as well your weapon form." Maka Stood up straight and looked at Lord Death as if he grew another head. She looked at the twins and gave Lord Death a determined look.

"Yes sir... which one will be my miester?"

"Both when they transform to either Yin or Yang understood" Kid and Exadire looked at one another then to Maka who nodded and smiled at the twins "looks like you both are my miesters." Kid started blushing but nodded. Exadire stood up dragging Kid up as well and looked at Maka then made a smirk.

"This shall be interesting we'll look forward to fighting with you Maka," Kid smirked as well and nodded in agreement.

Sam looked at the three then walked to Lord Death. "Lord Death if Maka is their temporary weapon what of us?" he asked. Lord Death looked at Sam and truned back to the trio.

"you four will stay in Gallows Manor Kid and Exadire will not accept the idea of you four fighting against something you can't kill, so they will need to fight this on their own understood?" Sam looked at the twins and sighed then nodded to Lord Death in conformation.

* * *

"Alright Maka since you will be our temporary weapon we need to see if our soul wavelength matches with yours alright?" Kid asked to Maka as Exadire sat under a tree looking relaxed. "Exadire you wanna try first?" Exadire opened her eyes then sighed as she stood up.

"very well, Alright Maka ready?" she asked Maka nodded and started to transform and landed on Exadire hand. Maka's Scythe was incredible her blade was like Soul's except replacing the red with green, the eye on the metal that connects the blade with the metal staff was the shinigami skull in a golden color, the staff dark grey with a golden chain wrapped around it. Exadire twirled Maka with pure ease and grace. "impressive form Maka like the colors and the design."

"Thanks Exa-chan wanna try soul resonance and see if you coul perform Witch Hunter?"

"Alright, Kid stand back!" Exadire stated as she twirled Maka over her head and place the blade near the ground. Kid quickly moved back. In unison Exadire and Maka yelled

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" Their soul wavelength was now connecting and to those who could see soul, were able to agree their soul was incredibly large and powerful. Exadire pulled the scythe behind her the blade began to grow and glow black with gold instead of white instead of Witch Hunter they performed...

"Legendary Missing Move of the Shinigami Scythe Miester... SHADOW DEMISE!" Exadire ran towards the trees as shadows began to be sucked in to Maka's blade and when Exadire swinged it leaved a super deep crater along with broken down trees. When she looked at the damage she looked in complete shock. "that wasn't Witch Hunter..." Maka transformed back looking in shock as well.

"what move was that?"

"If I remember correctly... the legendary missing move of the shinigami scythe miester... Shadow demise," Kid responded walking towards the girls "not even father was able to discover this move with Death-Scythe-sama, I heard this move is only performed by twin shinigamis with the abilities of yin and yang, seeing we're the only twins with these abilities means we must be incredibly powerful with a scythe"

"sweet, this will be perfect for going against Zendaya, she shall pay for what she's done to Julian and will face my wrath!" Exadire stated with pure hatred

"depends if Yin beats you to it like last time Exa-chan" Maka stated with a small chuckle, as Exadire looked at Maka and pouted. "I wonder if it will be cuter if Kid joined you in your pout fest." Maka stated as she looked at Kid who too was pouting and took a picture of the both of them holding the picture "That's a keeper" Maka and Kid laughed at the past occuring event Exadire just smirked at the fun they were having yet frowned and looked at the distance with pure rage in her eyes

'_watch yourself witch for the last thing you shall see is my hatred for your deed you are going to be sent to the flaming depths of hell and I shall see to it that you do watch yourself Zendaya Yin and Yang found their weapon and your our test subject!_' when Exadire thought this her eyes flashed ito Yin's eyes as Kid flashed to dark gold irises.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Kid: *hugging the life out of me* YES I LOVE YOU AGAIN! XD**

**D.O.S: *dead from to many hugs***

**Exadire: *holding a mug of coffee* yeah you killed her**

**Kid: aw...! I shall hug you! X3 *hugs Exadire* unless you do the closing!**

**Exadire: f-fine! R&R Pwease! X3**

**Kid: it really is adorble**

**Exadire: oh brother **


	10. FINAL CHAPTER! X3

**Author's Note:**

**D.O.S.:WOOOO CHAPTER 9! XD**

**Kid: WOOO D.O.S. I'M LOVING YOU RIGHT NOW!**

**D.O.S.: Yay anyways I shall tell ya'll one thing... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Kid: WHAT D.O.S. HOW COULD YOU, I WAS LOVING YOU TOO! DX**

**D.O.S.: I know but there shall be a Sequel!**

**Kid: okay i still love you again X3**

**D.O.S.: o hush and do the disclaimer**

**Kid: right Daughter of a Shinigami doesn't own Soul eater nor Sam and Dean. ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

As three years passed by Exadire, Kid and Maka became an amazing trio together and perfomed new scythe moves, they even turned their weapons to death scythes. All that was left now was to defeat Zendaya before it was too late. Lord Death had full confidence in the twins succession of defeating once and for all. Lord Death was at his mirror back in his cartoonish-self looking through all of the mirrors around the world to find Zendaya.

"Lord Death any luck?" Spirit asked Lord Death who shook his head.

"Nothing so far what about the troops around world did they find her?" Lord Death asked, Spirit only shook his head.

"Negatory, where ever she is she sure knows how to hide." Spirit responded looking at Lord Death with his rare serious expression.

"Not the news I wish to hear, this witch can decieve any persons eyes." Lord Death growled to himself an looked at the mirror searching again through the world as thoroughly as he could. It only enraged him more due to the fact he couldn't find her.

* * *

Zendaya was walking through an ancient ruin of the great evil she was to bring to life in Greece. The person you may ask if you remember the story of the great three greek gods Zeus, Posiden, and Hades father the titled The Titain, Kronos, her job was to bring him to life and take his place in controling this wretched world contaminated with _humans_. Zenedaya reached the ruin to bring Kronos to life and carrried three items that represnted the big three. A lighting bolt she took from Zeus' temple, the trident from Posiden's city known as Atlantas and lastly the helm of darkness from Hades found in the underworld.

"Kronos today is your lucky day for you shall live be free from your prison and convert this world into your own image." Zendaya stated as she walked towards the ruin and placed the weapons in their pilars.

"Κρόνος ο Τιτάν αύξηση από τη φυλακή σας, πάρτε αυτά τα όπλα και πιπιλίζουν την εξουσία τους και να μετατρέψει αυτό τον κόσμο για την εικόνα σας φτύσιμο!" ("Kronos the Titan raise from your prison, take these weapon and suck in their power and turn this world to your spitting IMAGE!") the ground pagan to shake as the weapons began to glow and shot a powerful light to the sky, Zendaya gave a crazed smile as a voice was heard.

"_thank you young witch but where is my body to contain my soul?_"

"take my body for I shall sacrifice my soul for your revial only you can repair the damage each human has caused to this earth."

"_very well but know this when you die you powers will be given to me and your knowledge in the enemy shall be given to me shall you proceed?_"

"yes"

"_then it shall be done_" the soul of kronos entered Zendayas body as he divoured her soul as her purple eyes turned purely blood red with snake like onyx irises her face paled as her veins were seen on her face and body as her teeth grew sharp and with a snake like tounge and her nails truned to claws. "well it's been forever since i was here" Kronos stated while stretching he's body from lack of movement. "Now to see what this world turned to" Kronos walked out of the ruin and looked around and saw the world full of dirt and the sky blue. Kronos smirked at the sight and continued walking.

"THERE SHE IS GET HER!" a man yelled Kronos looked at the army of miesters running towards him he stretched his hand out and allowed the ground to split causing the miesters and weapons to fall, kronos closed the gap crushing them with the force of the earth then chuckled darkly.

"Oh little witch your so powerful you have my gratitude for using your body as my puppet. Now your enemies... Yin and Yang? I haven't heard of them for so long who posses their power now?... Kid and Exadire? well then If i take one from the other the other is vulnerable... which is Yin?... Exadire so that one holds the power of Yin? then she will be converted to my second puppet." Kronos chuckled with such insanity it was a laugh heard from an insane asylum. He commanded air and lifted himself off the ground and flowed with the wind to Death City.

* * *

"LORD DEATH! LORD DEATH! WE HAVE SPOTTED A LIGHT IN GREECE IT WAS TRULY EMINENCE!" Sid yelled as he ran into the death room, Lord Death looked at Sid with shock.

"What?! Greece?! This means... Zendaya's job was to awaken Kronos?!" Lord Death wasn't pleased at all seeing Kronos after a good long 10,000 years (**don't judge me I don't know how long Kronos is said to be locked up I was researching! -3-***) "someone get Death scythe this might be a Battle I will have to do," Sid nodded and ran to Chupa-Cabras to get Spirit, knowing Spirit he's there for the girls as always. '_If Kronos has risen from the dead, then theres no doubt he's taken over Zendaya's body, which means he has knowledge on my childern...!_' "EXADIRE!"

* * *

Exadire was walking through the desert outside of Death City enjoying the silence. Until a giant sand storm came towards her.

"what the hell? how is there a sandstorm when theres no powerful...! ZENDAYA!" Exadire growled in disgust she stood her ground with the sandstorm coming towards her. "Zendaya you and I right here right now" Exadire was then lifted by Stein. "STEIN PUT ME DOWN!"

"sorry I can't allow that your father told me to find you and take you to the vault lets go" Stein began walking away with Exadire on his shoulder thrashing in annoyance

"NO I'M GOING TO KILL ZENDAYA PUT ME DOWN WHY DOES FATHER WANT ME LOCKED IN THE VAULTS!"

"Zendaya has awaken the evil theres is nothing you can do now and that evil will be after you" Exadire stopped when she heard this an looked at stein with disbelief.

"What?! why me?"

"because you are the yielder of Yin and Yin's power is of the Earth, Darkness and Women and the fact you yield Darkness is enough for Kronos to try to convert you to pure evil." Exadire looked at the sandstorm then started to growl.

"Whats the point i'm more stolid then you are Professor" Exadire asked

"true your characteristics are interesting and one of them is you being stolid. however With extra darkness in your soul you can be converted into a dangerous person,Exadire, no matter what." Stein made it to the school and took exadire to the dungen and locked her in one of the cells. "stay in here don't come out for anything understood?" Exadire nodded as Stein left. She sat in the bed given in the cell and sighed in annoyance.

"stuck here til Kronos is gone... what fun..."

* * *

Kronos arrived to Death City looking around it was like a ghost town... empty... all that was seen was Lord Death in human form with Spirit in weapon form. Kronos only smirked and flowed towards Lord Death. "well, well, well if it isn't Death haven't seen you around... oh thats right couldn't because i was locked up in Tartarus" Lord Death scoffed at Kronos

"you were eating your childern and planed to turn the world into your own image why else would you be locked up there?"

"well of course i wanted to convert this adulterated land into my image theres too much innocence in this world it needs more evil"

"there is a fine balance of good and evil Kronos leave this world be!"

"oh no plus when I find your daughter the yielder of Yin she will help me balance this world with the correct amount of evil."

"over my dead body"

"that could be arranged, ahh!" Kronos split the earth in half in attempts to crush Lord Death who jumped in time and turned on his skull jets to help him in the air. He twirled Spirit in his hands and growled at Kronos who chuckled. Lord Death and Spirit soon shouted

"Lets go SOUL RESONANCE!"

"LEGENDARY SECRET MOVE OF THE SCYTHE MIESTER... TITIAN HUNTER!" Spirits blade increased in size and was multi-colored the design was in a flower-like innocence that was still deadly. Lord Death dived towards Kronos who smirked and caught the attack to surprise Lord Death.

"uh uh uhh, this won't work at all old friend, with this body you can't hurt me since I'm in the body of the offspring of Mother Nature and Father Time, I'm invincible at the moment soo... goodbye" Kronos shot fire at Lord Death sending him away in at least a mile away yet is still alive. Kronos walked towards the school with a crazed smile. "I'm coming Exadire, hahahaha"

* * *

Kid ran to the dungen with Liz and Patty at hand and Sam holding Dean, Maka was there with Soul and Black Star with Tsubaki. The gang ran to the cell Exadire was locked In and Knocked eight times

"Kid? what are you doing here?!"

"Zendaya's here we have to go defeat her!"

"... we can't..."

"What!? of course we can we've been training for 2 years for this moment we're re-"

"KID LISTEN TO ME! Its too Late Zendaya succeeded she's already awaken the evil... it's over we can't stop this one..." Kid stood at the door with disbelief. He aimed at the door and busted it open, he let Liz and Patty turn back to their human form and walked towards Exadire with his bangs hiding his eyes. He lifted his hand above his head and... _SLAP!_ straight across her cheek was a red hand mark. Exadire looked at Kid with the same neutral expression of hers as Kid returned the expression. "Kid it's Kronos... if he finds me he'll covert me to evil since i represent darkness this is why I'm here in this cell once he fnds me... he'll take me aw-" _SLAP! _Arcoss the other cheek another red hand mark.

"you really think I will allow that to happen Exadire? the moment he takes you away is the moment he started war you should know that by now." Kid stated ferriously. Then Kid looked into Exadire's eyes deeply and saw something he's never seen since they were kids... fear... His eyes started to soften as he looked at her then hugged her and softly whispered, "it's okay Kronos will never get you as your older brother i will keep this promise... if he does then i will stop at nothing til i find him and kill him if he even harms you i will personally take him to hell and talk to uncle Damien and give him the most cruel torture imagenable." Exadire's eyes soften and her lips curved upwards slowly leaving a soft smile on her face.

"thank you... Kid" Kid smiled and tightened his embrace.

"no problem, your my younger sister I'll do anything for you." as the twins released each other Exadire smirked as they held each others hands as they began to to glow white again. As the light dimmed down out came Yin.

"alright Kronos here and i want him now... which one of you is my weapon i'm gonna need you to fight." Maka let Soul transform as she walked up to Yin with a confident look in her eye.

"I am"

"very well," she extended her hand waiting for Maka to transform, which she did, and spun Maka in her hand laying her on Yin's shoulders.

"alright Maka... lets go kick some butt." Yin walked towards the wall and punched the wall right through to leave a giant crater. she then started to run through and jumped onto walls then to the roof top and spotted Zendaya/Kronos then smirked. "let the battle begin"

* * *

(**i suggest listening to _i can walk on water _by Basshunter suits the mood**)

Kronos floated throughout the town smirking waiting for his prisioner to appear only to see a flash of light hit him in his face sending him to the ground as looked up and saw an angry Yin. He smirk grew as he looked at her.

"Yin it's been so long"

"Enough with talking this is when we fight... now stop hiding you coward and fight me like the sex transplanted men you are!" Kronos on the ground started to desolve to sand. Yin heard a wind coming towards her she quickly spun Maka to defensive position as Kronos stopped in mid air with wind being blocked by Yin and Maka. Kronos smirked madly as Yin held a straight face. the two seperated and charged towards each with such speed only to deflect each other and bounce away from each other. Yin ran towards Kronos and planted Maka's staff on the ground and kicked Kronos straight in the jaw as she flipped over Maka and landed.

Kronos was sent flying as Yin through Maka in the air and and ran towards Kronos and started punching him as flew and flipped backwards letting him slide on the ground and caught Maka in her hands

"Yin your amazing" Maka exclaimed as her reflection was seen Yin smirked and Looked at Maka

"thanks you should see Yang's fighting ability" Yin ran towards Kronos only to see his body not where it should be. Only to be kicked straight on back through her back and was shot through a wall. Kronos walked towards the giant crater and chuckled only to frown to find Yin's body not there.

Yin was stood by a wall looking at Kronos with rage and grabbed Maka and ran towards Kronos in pure silence and tried to kick Kronos only to kick air. She growled loudly only to be punched square in the face and kicked in the gut multiple times. She landed on the floor and struggled to get up. Kronos only laughed at her pain and suffering. Then looked at her only to see her slowly standing up with her upper body leaning forwards, a dark aura began to emerge from her body with her eyes glowing red as the aura had a blend of crimson on it. She through her upper body upwards as more aura increased she held on to Maka with her life and posed as the two yelled...

"Lets go SOUL RESONANCE! AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"SECRETE MOVE OF THE SHINIGAMI SCYTHE MIESTER! BLOODY SLICE!" Yin ran towards Kronos with Maka's Blade increasing to a blade of black and crimson flames falling of the blade like snowflakes. Yin ran towards Kronos slicing mid air as he dodged every attack with a look of displeasure.

"My lord... your more powerful then before!-" Kronos smirked as he dodged the slice by a centimeter "-it just makes you much more valueable as an apperentice!" Kronos grabbed a hold of the staff and flipped over to kick Yin on the head full force sending her to the ground leaving an incredible crater Yin began to Glow and transformed back to the Twins Kid holding on to Exadire for his life as she panted for the loss of energy looking at Kronos with rage(**I sugest you stop th music here**). Kronos walked towards the twins as Maka layed on the ground out of energy from that move. Kronos Slapped Kid away from his sister and grabbed Exadire by her hair. "My you are quite difficult to retrieve but looks Like I've won my prize" Kronos took Exadire and left no longer to be found. Kid was the only one to see this only to growl with rage. he punched the ground leaving a larger crater under him as he screamed to the heavens one word and Name that matters to him the most...

"_EXADIRE!_"

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**Author's note:**

**D.O.S.: This story has been completed now all of you shall wait for the sequel X3**

**Kid: your demonic -3-**

**D.O.S.: Nope it was my plan to end it like this now be on the look out for the next one it will be called "Exadire's Fake New Life and Rescue" probably... bye guy's thanks for reading oh and...**

**R&R PWEASE! X3**


	11. BOOK 2 UPADATE

**Author's Note:**

**I HAVE COME TO A CONCLUSION ON WHAT THE NEXT BOOK SHALL BE CALLED! IT IS NOW NAMED **

**"Bring Exadire Back!"**

**Thats the update for what the sequel will be called and I've already started working on it so... YA'LL WILL GET THE FIRST CHAPTER AS EARLY AS POSSIBLE!**


End file.
